The Sequel: Demon Children
by BettyHanna124
Summary: This is basically a sequel to my last story and depicts what happens to all the characters after my last story ended. The sequel tells of Rin and Sesshomaru's children, and some of their adventures. I add some new characters to the mix as well, read to find out what happens to Rin and Sesshomaru once they have become mates. Rin/Sesshomaru, OC/OC Hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

The Sequel is here!

My last story is FINALLY COMPLETE! Yea! So here's the sequel to my last story. It basically tells you what happens after my last story ends. Some new characters are introduced, and you finally meet Sesshomaru and Rin's children. It also tells you what happens to Inuyasha and Kagome's pups. So please enjoy and comment! If all goes well I will be coming out with another sequel, basically following Sesshomaru and Rin's children. Please tell me what you think of it. As always ENJOY! :] ^_^ I'M SO HAPPY!

Rin had been a full Inu Youkai for only a week when Sesshomaru made her his mate. Her eyes of gold and hair of silver became too much for him to bear, and so finally he made her his mate. Now they were forever linked, and Rin had gotten what she wanted, to be with Sesshomaru for forever. Inuyasha was not at all surprised, for he knew it was only a matter of time until Sesshomaru gave into his urges and made the beautiful demoness his mate. Rin was now the lady of the west, and she fully deserved the title. Kagome was a little surprised by how little time had passed since Rin had become a demon, but she knew as well, by the way Sesshomaru looked at her it would only be a short while before he asked for her to be his mate. Kagome also knew that Rin would excitedly accept by the way she constantly talked of  
Sesshomaru. But another thing that surprised Kagome, was that Rin did not seem to harbor sorrow for the loss of Kayou, but when she asked Rin about this, Rin simply said, "I do wish Kayou was alive, but I feel no sorrow for her loss, for if she would have survived she would have been consumed by her sadness for the loss of Yasei, and I do not wish that fate upon her." That did make sense though, Kayou would have only been miserable from the loss of her newly regained love and she at least in death will be indifferent to such feelings. Though Kayou will be missed, everyone knew she would surely be happier in death than in life.

Later that Evening

"Don't you think it is a little alarming that so little time has passed since Rin has become a full demon, and yet Sesshomaru plans to marry her?" Sango asked quizzically while everyone ate around the small fire in the middle of the room. "No. When demons want one another, nothing comes between them. And also demons don't get 'married', they become mates, but I suppose when demons become mates they do get married. I don't know, I a little foggy on this whole demons becoming mates shit." Inuyasha said with a little question in his voice, for he was confusing himself. "Well even if he won't admit it ,Sesshomaru loves Rin." Kagome said while she drank some of her stew. "Yes, yes, it is quite apparent that Sesshomaru harbors strong feelings towards Rin, I know if I were him I would too, I mean look at her." Miroku said right before Sango's hand came crashing down on him. Everyone thought that Miroku might of learned by now, but indeed he still is stupid.

The next day Rin and Sesshomaru set off to his castle of the demon lord of the west. On their way there they met a quite surprised Jaken, for his expression when he saw Rin as a Inu Youkai was one of which the likes Sesshomaru had ever seen before. Jaken seemed utterly amazed by her beauty and her demon form. Jaken could barely speak to say yes master, when Sesshomaru told him that he was to call Rin, Lady Rin from now on. Jaken could only look at the beautiful Rin, for she was so unlike to her old self that it was mesmerizing to see her slightly curly silver hair and her golden eyes. "Jaken, go to the castle and set up our rooms. Here take Rin's things and set them in her room." Sesshomaru said while he handed Jaken a basket filled with Rin's kimonos and other things. At that, Jaken was off to the castle.

A Later That Day

"So, my son has finally taken a mate. Who exactly is this demon who has somehow entranced my son?" Sesshomaru's mother asked as she took the small basket Jaken held in his hands and sniffed it, it smelled of lilac and Inu Youkai. "Lord Sesshomaru's mate is Rin, the girl you met and saved. She …" Jaken was then interrupted by Sesshomaru's mother who stuck up her nose and said, "Ah, my son has truly become his father's son, both have made humans their mates." Jaken's face then turned red with anger, how dare she accuse his master of having a human for a mate. Rin had once been human, but he was sure his lord had never touched her when she was in that form. Rin was now a full blooded Inu Youkai and his lord would have nothing less than a demon for his mate. Jaken then exclaimed, "Rin has been turned into an Inu Youkai, she bears the markings of one and her scent was of full demon!"At this, Sesshomaru's mother turned her head, for this intrigued her greatly, a human becoming a full Inu Youkai, Hotaru was going to become the full demon, not that human girl Sesshomaru kept with him. "Small imp, you must tell me more. How did this Rin girl become a full blooded demon?" Sesshomaru's mother asked with curiosity radiating from her voice. "I do not know, but when my lord and lady get here they will surely tell you. Now please help me set up my lady's room, for I have no idea of how to set up a woman's room." Jaken said in his pleading voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at the castle just before the light faded from the sky. Sesshomaru's mother was already waiting there for them, for she was most excited to see her son's newly found mate. When they both arrived both of them were greeted by a multitude of servants who were just as eager to meet their new mistress. For the idea of Lord Sesshomaru taking on a mate was one that was completely alien to them. "Ah, Sesshomaru the girl is in fact a demon, and a beautiful one at that." Sesshomaru's mother said as she looked Rin over. Rin's hair was extremely long and was touching the backs of her knees, her face bore marks of an Inu Youkai, and her eyes looked as though they were of pure gold. "Now Sesshomaru, you must tell me about your mate and how she became this demon." She said to her son who wore a begrudging look. "Why must I tell you anything, you are here, trespassing?" Sesshomaru said while displaying his anger towards his mother. "Now if you don't tell me of your mate I will simply be forced to ask her myself." Sesshomaru's mother said while flashing a grin at him. She then took Rin's hand in hers and led her to her room.

The room in which Rin was to inhabit faced the garden and it was to be shared with Sesshomaru. The room already had all of her belongings already placed in it and had as well a large mat in the middle of the room that was indeed quite comfortable. Rin had never had a room or a place just for herself before, nor had she been to a place as large as this one. But Rin could not marvel at the room or castle for long due to Sesshomaru's mother's incessant questions of how did she become a demon and of other things of that nature. "Now pray tale how was it that you became an Inu Youkai, and also, what is your name young demon?" the silver haired demon asked as she stared at Rin intently.

Night came over them swiftly and silently, and by that time Sesshomaru's mother and Rin had exchanged all the information they probably could. For Rin learned that Sesshomaru's mother is InuKimi, and InuKimi learned of how Rin turned into an Inu Youkai, and that she was completely ignorant of the Inu Youkai history. InuKimi also found that Rin was to her liking, for she still seemed possess the soul of a human, yet she had all of the characteristics of a demon. This intrigued InuKimi greatly, for anything different and peculiar caught her attention. So, as a result of her great liking of Rin, she wished to teach Rin of the great Inu Youkai history.

"How long must I learn of Mamoru's mother, for her heartlessness makes my skin crawl. Her son, Lord Sesshomaru's grandfather, seems to be much more interesting." Rin said as she stood up, with her swollen stomach, from the table strewn with books and scrolls. InuKimi was trying to inform her of the family lineage, but the pregnant Rin had other things on her mind. Rin had been interested in her lessons on the family history right up until she reached her fifth month of pregnancy. She was finally showing and it was quite apparent that she was going to have a pup. Rin was now getting distracted quite easily now, and her attention seemed to only be focused on Sesshomaru and her pup. Rin could barely think of anything else other than Sesshomaru and everything concerning him. "Fine, Rin. I suppose your lesson is over for today, it's about time for us to stretch our legs for a bit." InuKimi said as she got up from the table. "I thought it would be nice for me to leave the castle for a bit, I can surely handle myself." Rin asked while trying to be as pleasing as she could be. "Now, Rin, you know my son will become annoyed with me if I let you leave, you know you are not to leave the castle, especially so since you are carrying his pup. But I am indifferent towards your decisions, if you wish to risk my son's anger, and then do so." InuKimi said as she watched the fairly huge Rin put on a thin covering over her kimono and rushed out the door while saying, "I will be back before nightfall, please don't let him find out I have gone."

Rin was out of the castle and into the forest in a matter of minutes. Her beautiful silver hair was whipping against the backs of her legs as she ran through the forest. She breathed in the extremely fresh air and realized how much she really missed the true outdoors, for Sesshomaru had been so protective over her since he had made her his mate, and even more so since he had found out she was pregnant. Though Rin liked knowing Sesshomaru cared for her so, it did feel at times as though she was being restrained and deprived of her freedom. It was such a good feeling that filled her as she jumped through the air and felt the wind on her face. Rin then felt the pup inside her kick, it kicked for the first time and it was such an alien feeling that it caused Rin to come straight down to the ground. She then put her hand on her stomach, and then suddenly she felt another kick. Rin looked down at her stomach and smiled, and she then felt another kick, but this one was especially powerful. Rin then said to the pup inside her, "Little one, save your strength, I know you're strong, so you don't have to display it." Happiness filled Rin to the very top at that moment; she then thought of telling Sesshomaru when she got back, it may please him. Rin then remembered when Sesshomaru found out she was going to have a pup. Rin had known for about a day or so, but couldn't find the right time or way to tell him, but he found out himself. They had been lying in bed, then Rin tried to get up but before she could, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist and she landed right back onto the bed but Sesshomaru now had his head resting on her stomach. His ear was pressed against her flesh, listening for the thud of a heartbeat. Sesshomaru then heard it, and for a split second Sesshomaru felt pure joy, a feeling that he had never been able to achieve before. Sesshomaru was then, in only a split second, on top of Rin, and then said, "How dare you not tell me you're pregnant." And then in a quite sudden fashion he kissed her, quite passionately indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

A Few Days Ago

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, something terrible has happened! Since you have become the lord of not only the west, but of all the lands the demons to the east have become rowdier than usual, and well, they plan to attack." Jaken said as he ran towards Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru had been walking Rin to the study for her lessons, but they had been rudely interrupted by Jaken. "What exactly are you speaking of Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well, my lord, the demons to east have not accepted that you are now the overall ruler, and they plan to rebel. I would advise you to go to the east and settle this once and for all." Jaken said as Sesshomaru continued to walk with Rin down to the study. "Yes, Jaken I will leave for the eastern lands before the day is out, so Jaken stay here and watch over Rin." Sesshomaru said as he opened the door to the study and let Rin in. "Lord Sesshomaru, I can handle myself, let me come with you. I am lusting for excitement." Rin said to Sesshomaru as she entered the room and turned herself to face him. "No, you shall stay here while I'm gone." Sesshomaru said in a stern voice as he shut the door to Rin.

Present

Rin laughed to herself at the thought of Sesshomaru finding out she had left the castle and was running through the forest without anyone watching over her. It seemed as though Sesshomaru still thought of her as a human or a child. He still thought she needed to be protected, and at times she did, but for the most part now that she was a demon she could handle herself. But still she could not deny that being pregnant with his pup had weakened her. Rin was running on the ground now, and with her bare feet she could feel the warm, soft, early autumn ground between her toes. The weather wasn't at all cold, but not hot either, it was a slightly warm feeling that was felt. Then, suddenly a monstrous demon stood before her, and with his thick, raspy voice said, "Ah, the lady of the west, you're more beautiful than what they say, even when you are carrying the demon dog's child. You will do nicely, now come with me." Rin could not even believe that a lowly demon like this one might think himself worthy enough to think that he could take her so easily, nor could she believe that a lowly demon, like the one before her, could think himself worthy enough to disturb the very demoness that carried the great dog demon Sesshomaru's child. "Demon, I carry the first heir of the great lord Sesshomaru, I was raised by his and 3 other dog demon lords' blood, and I warn you not to get in my way." Rin said as her eyes turned blood red and her marks became jagged. Her nails grew a great length and were as sharp as glass when she raised them to display her strength to the lowly demon, she could easily rip him to pieces, yet Rin restrained herself and gave him a chance to leave her presence. "Ha, you think in your condition you can defeat me. I did not wish to harm you, but now I see I will have to bring harm to you since you are resisting." The demon said with his raspy voice, and Rin knew what she had to do and she felt a little happy to know she was going to have to kill this demon. "I'll give you one last chance to leave my presence; I am growing increasingly impatient with you. I am more than capable of pulling your head from your body, so leave, now." Rin said with her head bowed down to the ground, for she knew if she took one look at him she would lose control and rip him apart, his mere presence made her want to kill him. The demon only laughed a bellowing laugh that made the anger in Rin rise so that she could no longer control herself. Rin looked up with red eyes and anger, the want to kill the demon was unbearable, and so Rin jumped into the air and drew her claws back to give herself more momentum. She felt his flesh rip underneath her claws, and she felt his warm blood on her hands. When she was done he was no longer, his body was ripped up into pieces and his blood was spilt onto the ground. Rin then found a small spring where she washed off his blood, and then she went on running towards the village, for it had been a long time since she had seen her friends and she was excited to tell them the news.

A Bit Later

"InuHime, stop terrorizing Aikoi right now!" Kagome said as she finished picking herbs from the meadow. "But mama, I'm not terrorizing him! He likes being held upside down like this!" InuHime said while holding her giggling baby brother upside down by his foot. Kagome just sighed to herself, for there was no use arguing with her daughter was just like arguing with Inuyasha, you could never win. "Come on, let's get back to the village, were having the autumn festival tonight and we don't want to miss that." Kagome said as she stood up from the ground and took her young daughter's hand. "Wait…" InuHime said as she sniffed the air and then excitedly turned her head to face her. InuHime then let out an exciting squeal to display her happiness that Rin was there. InuHime then ran full speed towards the smiling Rin. InuHime hit Rin with such force that it nearly knocked her down, but Rin held her ground as InuHime hugged and squeezed her, brushing her head of silver hair against Rin's noticeable bump. Kagome knew at once that Rin was going to have a pup, it was quite apparent by her noticeable stomach bulge. InuHime then excitedly exclaimed as she released Rin from her grip and finally noticed Rin's stomach bulge, "Lady Rin, you're going to have a child!" Rin just looked down at the wonder filled child before her and smiled.

"Well, you know how all the demon lords were overtaken by Hotaru, and well Lord Sesshomaru had to take over all of their lands and he now rules over, not only the west, but all the lands. Well demons in the east decided to rebel against him, so Lord Sesshomaru went off to the east to settle the rebellion of the eastern demons. So since he was gone I decided to see you and tell you the news." Rin said as they all walked back to the village together. "Well, Rin it's nice to see you again, and it's nice to…" Kagome trailed off for lack of words to describe Rin's pregnancy, but then InuHime intersected, "Your big belly! You're going to be a mama. I just can't believe you're going to have Sesshomaru's baby, the baby will be my cousin, right." Kagome's face then held an expression of pure embarrassment, but Kagome felt a little better when Rin began to giggle and say, "Yes, yes I am going to have a child, and yes, I know I am huge, but Lady InuKimi says it is a good thing, it means the baby will come out nice and strong. I am so excited to be bearing my mate a child." Rin and InuHime walked merrily through the meadow and back to the village, while Kagome and Aikoi lagged behind to pick an assortment of herbs and flowers. Eventually all of them made it back to the hut where Sango was doing laundry, and the children were causing mayhem amongst themselves. Miroku and Inuyasha were not there, for they had to exercise a few demons from a neighboring village, but they would surely be back before the autumn festival began.

"Hey Inuyasha, isn't that Rin?" Miroku asked as he looked toward the house in which he lived, where he saw Sango and a white haired demon washing clothes. Inuyasha then gave a snort and said, "Couldn't be, Rin and Sesshomaru have only been together for what, a little more than half a year. They're still in the honeymoon stage; Sesshomaru wouldn't just let his mate be out alone, especially when she smells like that." "Inuyasha, what are you talking about, when Rin was around I didn't smell anything." Inuyasha then let out another snort and said, "Stupid, of course you wouldn't smell it, you're a human. Demons can smell this kind of stuff. Rin's smells of flowers and hormones, and of Sesshomaru, demons would smell Sesshomaru on her and kidnap her to hurt Sesshomaru." "Well, Inuyasha I'm telling you, that's Rin, I mean look at her." Miroku said while pointing towards the silver haired figure washing clothes with Sango. Inuyasha then sniffed the air carefully and smelled Sesshomaru and flowers, which meant Rin. Rin then looked up from washing clothes and stood up, displaying her bump, and waved. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing; he couldn't believe his brother had already gotten Rin pregnant. "Man, he didn't waste any time getting her knocked up, did he?" Right then Shippo, who had just gotten done with his training and was now a full fox demon came from behind them and asked, "Who got knocked up?" Inuyasha and Miroku both flinched and let out an ahh in surprise and slight embarrassment that Shippo had been listening to their conversation. Inuyasha then said, "Rin, since you want to know so badly." "By who?" Shippo asked, Inuyasha then in a burst of frustration yelled, "Who do you think? Do you really think that Sesshomaru would let anyone but himself be with Rin!" Shippo then said, "Wait, I thought Sesshomaru wouldn't be with humans. Wait, I thought Rin was his companion, not his lover!" Inuyasha and Miroku both slapped their foreheads in frustration and said under their breath, "Where the hell were you 6 months ago.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, you remember Rin being left here by Sesshomaru, right?" Inuyasha asked the still quite, small Shippo. "Yea, of course I remember that, man was she pretty. She stayed here for what, 2 years. That would make her 17 now. But don't you remember I left to complete my training I just got back, like a day ago. Now tell me what happened with Rin, I love drama!" Shippo asked excitedly, as they neared the village. Inuyasha then pointed towards Rin who was only about 50 feet away, and said, "See for yourself." Shippo then looked at the silver haired demon that was washing clothes with Sango, and recognized her as Rin. Rin's beauty was magnified 10 fold, at least. Her hair was so long and silky that it made Shippo want to cover himself in it. Her skin was porcelain, and her beauty was so immense that Shippo could barely believe she was a demon, for she looked more alike to a goddess rather than a demon. Rin then stood up to hang some freshly washed clothes on a line to dry, and that's when Shippo noticed the bump that could mean only one thing. Shippo's mouth nearly dropped to the ground when he saw that Rin was pregnant. "Told you she was a demon and she's going to have a pup." Inuyasha said with smug look on his face.

Rin then saw that Inuyasha and Miroku were nearing the house, and she felt happiness fill her, but she didn't know exactly why. Rin then got up from the spot where she was sitting and ran over to Inuyasha and Miroku and hugged them both, while saying how happy she was to see them all. While she hugged them both Inuyasha felt her stomach bulge rub up against him, and he felt a strong, hardy kick from her stomach. Rin then backed away with her cheeks burning red in embarrassment that her unborn child had just kicked Inuyasha. InuHime then papered right beside Rin and exclaimed, in her excited fashion, "Daddy, daddy, Lady Rin's going to have Sesshomaru's pup. I'm going to have a cousin!" Inuyasha then said an under his breath, "I know."

"So what exactly happened?" Inuyasha asked while he slurped down another bowl of Ramen. "Well, Lord Sesshomaru had to leave to settle a rebellion in the east, and well I thought it would be nice to see you all again, and well, tell you the news, but I suspect you all already know." Rin said. All of them slightly nodded, for they all knew that Rin was going to have a Pup. "Well we all are very happy to see you again Rin. The autumn festival is tonight, I know we all would appreciate it very much if you would come, I hear it'll be a lot of fun." Kagome said. InuHime then nodded excitedly, as she crawled over to Rin and said, "Yea, please Lady Rin come with us to the fall festival!" Rin then said with uncertainty in her voice, "I really would like to come, but I promised to be back before night fall. I'm afraid that if I stay out any longer Lord Sesshomaru will get back before I will and find out about my whereabouts. With me being in such a condition he doesn't like for me to leave the castle." "Come on, he can't get that angry at you, you are carrying his child." Inuyasha said while he drank down the last of his ramen soup. "Well, yes I suppose you are right. I am carrying his child." Rin said quietly as she pondered what she should do. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt just to stay for the autumn festival and go back in the early morning." Rin said which caused InuHime to squeal in excitement.

After Rin helped wash clothes and helped out with the chores, InuHime took her by the hand and led her around the village to tour everything that she had missed. Rin and InuHime went to the shops and looked at all the pretty kimonos inside. It was the day before the autumn festival and so everyone in the village were putting up decorations for later that night, while the village children ran around with masks on, trying to scare one another. As they walked through the village, Rin noticed everyone looking at them strangely, and she also noticed people whispering to one another when they walked passed them. InuHime just held her head low, and slightly leaned on Rin. InuHime then told Rin to sit on a bench outside a store while she went in and got them some food. Rin just sat on the bench, holding her stomach protectively and watching the village children play with a ball that they kicked to one another. InuHime then walked out with candy in each hand. The village children then stopped kicking their ball and just stared at InuHime and whispered to one another. InuHime could hear their words and read their thoughts, and they infuriated her. InuHime then exclaimed with rage radiating from her, "I am not a doggy, I am InuHime, and I am a half demon. My father is the half demon Inuyasha, and my mother is the priestess Kagome. My mother and father destroyed the jewel of four souls and are more powerful than you can imagine. My father bares a sword made from the demon lord of the west's tooth. I am an all powerful Inu Youkai, if you are not a fool, FEAR ME!" InuHime's eyes were red and her mouth was caught in a snarl, she was truly angry, and those village children didn't stand a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

The meadow's flowers were withered and most were wilted, but for some odd reason the meadow's beauty to Rin only seemed to increase. Rin and InuHime sat by the pond like they had many times before, but now was different. Now Rin was a demon and was pregnant with Sesshomaru's child, the situation had changed so drastically that it was hard to believe that even though Rin had become a completely different person, she still felt the same way she had before. InuHime then got behind Rin and started to put her thick, silver, hair into a braid, that she placed flowers in at random. "Lady Rin, have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" InuHime asked as she finished braiding Rin's hair. Rin then instinctively placed her hand over her stomach and felt a strong kick. "No, not yet, but I am sure it is a he, and so I think I'll name him Takeshi." Rin said as the child inside her continued to kick. "That's a good name, sounds strong. Let's get back to the village; I don't want to miss the autumn festival. " InuHime said as she got up from her place on the ground and then helped Rin up from hers.

"Kagome, don't you think it's a bit odd that Rin is pregnant so early on in the marriage, I mean when you and Inuyasha got married it took you guys a while, didn't it?" Sango asked as she and Kagome were walking back from the hot springs. "Well, Rin and Sesshomaru did get married during the demon mating season, and well I guess he's just potent." Kagome said as she began to dry off her hair. "You know, it's just hard for me to imagine Sesshomaru with kids, I just can't imagine him as a father, can you?" Sango said. "It's kind of hard for me to imagine him as a father as well. He just doesn't seem like the fatherly type, but I know that when Rin has the pup it will be well protected. I know at the least Sesshomaru will protect Rin and her pup with his life." Kagome said. "Yep, I know that anyone to mess with his pup is a fool, for certain." Sango answered.

A Bit Later

"Come on, come on everybody, the festival is going to start, let's go!" Kagome said as she tried to rush everyone out of the door. "Alright, alright already, we're going; don't get your panties in a wedge." Inuyasha answered in an annoyed tone. Kagome then gritted her teeth, how stupid can he get, she thought to herself as she mumbled "Sit." Inuyasha then face planted into the ground and all of the children snickered at their father's stupidity. They all then began to walk towards the village where they could already hear the festive music playing. Sango carried Juka on her shoulders so he could see over everyone and watch the parade of masks. Inuyasha did the same with Aikoi, while Rin had InuHime practically wrapped around her right side. Drums were being beat, and festive music was being played quite loudly throughout the whole parade. The night was lit up with painted lanterns that were hung on lines everywhere. Many had their faces painted to look like demons and others wore masks that were made to look like the faces of demons. This made it much easier for Rin and InuHime to fit in, for they were just thought of as more people who had dressed alike to demons. The festival was filled with glee and joy, and was much fun indeed. Inuyasha and Kagome went around the festival sampling different kinds of foods that were displayed; they then spent 10 minutes at the watering troth trying to cool down Inuyasha's burning tongue after he accidently ate a hot pepper. Sango and Miroku toured the different booths they had set up at the festival. Meanwhile, Rin and the children watched the fire jugglers, and the fireworks. When the night finally ended, everyone was exhausted and went to sleep immediately. Even Rin, a now powerful Inu Youkai slept, not because she needed to, but because she wished to.

When morning came Rin was gone, she had left at sunrise. She ran through the forest with ease and arrived at the western lord's castle in an extremely fast fashion. When she finally got there, she was greeted by the slightly annoyed InuKimi, who only said, "You are late for your studies," and the angered Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had talked with InuKimi earlier and found out that Rin had gone, and had stayed out the whole night. Rin tried to look forlorn and hurt by the anger she had caused him, but in truth she could find it in herself to truthfully regret her decision. Sesshomaru led Rin to a private room so they could speak in private, and commenced to tell her that she is not to leave the castle without protection. "Rin, you know that I now have many enemies that wish to weaken me, and they believe that if they take you that it will weaken me so that they can attack. You are in no such condition to defend yourself against even the weakest of demons. If you were to get yourself in danger when I was not present to protect you, you could get yourself killed. I do not want you to leave the castle at all, even if I am present. This will be at least until you have the pup. Am I understood?" Sesshomaru asked while trying to retain his always intimidating form. "Yes. I am sorry that I have disobeyed you; I put the life of the pup and myself in danger. I now know how serious a threat your enemies pose. I will not do such a treacherous thing again." Rin answered with her head bowed, for this was to show that she was submitting. Sesshomaru then said, "Now go to your studies." Rin bowed her head once again and went quickly out the door towards the study.

"Rin, you should not have done that. My son seemed worried about what could have happened to you. My son seems to value your life, and now he values you even more so due to the unborn child you carry within you. The child you carry will be his first heir, and all he wishes is to protect you and his heir. You should not be so hard on his nerves, if you were to die or become hurt, all hell would break lose." InuKimi said as Rin sat down beside the table.


	6. Child Of The West

The Children of the West

The firstborn was Takeshi; he was born into the world at exactly midnight. He was born with a head full of thick, silver hair and markings of dark violet. His eyes opened to Rin's smiling face and only stared, with his golden eyes, into hers. His features were just as handsome as his father's and he looked almost exact to Sesshomaru. Takeshi always was strong and could endure much, he never displayed fear and never, in his life did he accept defeat. No battle lost, no enemy spared, and nothing to lose. Takeshi had the strongest will of all of them, he would never back down; his resolve was incredible. In his many training battles with his father, no matter how much blood he lost, no matter how much pain he felt, he would simply not allow himself to back down, and so every time Sesshomaru would be forced to end the battle so not to kill his son. When Rin gave birth to Takeshi, Kagome and Inuyasha were there, for Kagome had been called upon to help Rin through the challenging labor. It took nearly everything Rin had to give birth to Takeshi, for he was the strongest of the children, and so he called upon her strength greatly. The labor began that evening and lasted until midnight, and every minute of it was riddled with pain for Rin, yet she did not give up, for she was determined to push her son into the world. Sesshomaru stood outside the room the whole time, waiting, just waiting for his mate's cries to stop. Inuyasha watched his brother with curiosity, for he had never seen his brother when uncertain. Sesshomaru was worried for the first time in his life, and he didn't know why. Rin was a strong demon who could surely give birth to his son, and yet with every earth shattering shriek, Sesshomaru became more worried and uncertain. Finally, the screams stopped and Sesshomaru rushed in, only to find an exhausted Rin and a beautiful, strong son that was bundled in a blanket and in Rin's arms. The child then opened his eyes and stared at Sesshomaru, the child didn't cry, he just looked with no expression at his father. From then on Sesshomaru knew his son would grow to be quite strong, and someday rival him.

From the time Takeshi could walk, he was training with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru fought with his son, not fearing to mar him with his blade. Takeshi received many cuts and wounds this way, but never would he acknowledge them, he would just keep on fighting, fearlessly. Takeshi did not fear losing his life, nor did he fear pain, he was struck many times with his father's blade, but never would he back down. Takeshi possessed a trait that was both feared and respected, he resolve. Takeshi had decided when he was young that he would never be defeated; he would either win or die. His father would wound him fiercely, but no matter what Takeshi would continue to fight. Sesshomaru would have to end the battle so that Takeshi would not die trying to defeat him. When Takeshi reached the age of 5 Rin became pregnant once again. Takeshi looked upon his growing mother with confusion and curiosity, for he had not witnessed such a thing as this before. As his mother grew in size, Kagome and her children visited more and more. Takeshi remembered how peculiar his cousins looked, with their dog ears and all. He also noticed how weak they looked, other than the fact that they had dog ears, they looked exactly like humans. Takeshi also remembered how he had almost, without exerting much effort, killed one of them. All of them were older than him, but since he was a full blooded demon he matured much faster than them, so he was physically about 10.

"Yes, please Kagome, stay here the night. It looks as if rain might come down on us all and I do not want you to be walking home at night and in the rain. You are welcome to stay the night, you too Inuyasha." Rin said as Kagome and all of them had tea. "Are you sure you want all of us to stay here, I mean the kids can get crazy at times." Inuyasha said as he took a sip of his tea. "Oh yes, yes, please stay with us, we have so many empty rooms to spare, and after all of the things you have done for us, it's only right that I let you stay the night." Rin said in her always delightful tone. "Well I guess if it's alright with you, we'll stay the night." Kagome said. This had been the 5th time Kagome had been over to make sure everything was going well with the pregnancy, and so Kagome let all of the kids go out and play in Rin's garden. The garden was filled with stone figures and flowers, and in the middle it even had a giant fountain. Takeshi had just been given his new sword, and with his mother's permission, was testing it out on some of the more not well kept bushes. He swinging his sword and cutting up the bushes unmercifully when InuHime, Aikoi, and Wairyoi came wandering into the garden. Wairyoi, who was much older than them all, was disinterested in what they all were doing, and so he walked off into the garden, touring the huge stone figures. InuHime and Aikoi stayed behind and watched curiously as Takeshi continued to whack away at the bushes. Takeshi then finally noticed the 2 spectators that were watching him. InuHime was actually a bit shorter than he was and he completely towered over Aikoi. "What do you intend to accomplish by hitting some bushes with that sword of yours. Look, you have already put a few nicks on the blade. If you intend to do something so idiotic with such a fine a blade, I'd prefer not to watch." InuHime said as she looked at the beautifully crafted sword Takeshi held in his hands. "Well what else am I to do, I have no opponent, so I have to make one of my own." Takeshi said coolly, as he looked InuHime over. She has silver hair and dog ears, her claws were long and sharp, but she possessed no Inu Youkai markings, nor did she possess any other weapons other than her claws. Her kid brother, Aikoi, was the same way. "Well, why don't you take me on? I have been itching for a fight, and no one has been man enough to fight me, but don't use the sword since I don't have one to match." InuHime said rather intimidating like. "I'm afraid you wouldn't like to fight me, I fight to kill and maim, not for fun. But if you still pursue a fight I am happy to oblige." Takeshi said as he dropped his sword to the ground. "Well, what you waiting for? I'm ready to fight you; I don't think you are worth your words." InuHime said as she extended her claws. The rain then started to come down. It was only a light mist though, so it didn't interfere with the fight. InuHime came at him first, she ran with amazing speed and tried to claw him, but Takeshi was too quick and dodged her attack. Takeshi was then gone, for he was too fast for InuHime to detect his absence and suddenly he was behind her. InuHime turned around to face him just in time so that his attack struck her face. InuHime now had 3 long gashes on her cheek; the blood ran down her face and onto her neck, only fueling her rage. "Oh you'll pay for that!" InuHime exclaimed as she ran full speed towards the now grinning Takeshi. She lashed out at him multiple times, but every time Takeshi dodged her. "Your anger only dulls your attack." Takeshi said as he took grasp of InuHime's hand in mid swing. His poisonous claws then dug into InuHime's wrist, causing her to crumple to the ground in pain. "I already told you, I fight to kill and maim now retreat!" Takeshi said. InuHime then somehow covered her pain stricken face in a grin, and said, "I will not be defeated so easily." Then InuHime stood up and simultaneously struck Takeshi in the face with her other hand. Takeshi's eyes then turned as red as the blooding streaming down his face from his cheek. Takeshi was then gone and instantly was behind InuHime and he then thrust his poison tipped claws into her back. InuHime then immediately crumpled to the ground. The rain then started to pour down onto them, covering them in a thick cloak of wetness. The rain ran down InuHime's back and onto the ground while carrying her blood with it. InuHime then looked up at Takeshi, who was standing before her, and she then collapsed onto the ground. All she could remember afterwards was the feeling of being so light that she could float away. The rain hit down hard on her face as Takeshi carried her back to the castle, for he was moving at such an amazing speed. His blood was running down his face and dropping onto hers and pooling with her blood on her face. They smelled of blood and rain when they finally arrived at the castle.


	7. Extreme Difference

Children of the West

InuHime lived and she had no hard feelings for what had happened, she was the one who wanted to fight, and anyways Takeshi did save her. Inuyasha did have some things to tell Sesshomaru about parenting though, but no matter, all was forgiven and soon forgotten by all except Takeshi. It took barely nothing to almost kill her, when he felt his claws dig into her back he felt nothing, he felt as though he was ripping through a sack. He didn't especially want to kill her or seriously harm her, but when she struck him with her claws, something snapped inside him and he could barely keep himself from ripping her to pieces, all he felt was anger and yet it sharpened his senses and made him more powerful, but his actions were not under his control, and that was something that couldn't be allowed. And so everything went as usual, training commenced, Rin grew, and Takeshi continued to ponder his new found abilities.

Katsuo's delivery was nothing compared to Takeshi's. Katsuo was born during mid day and had silver hair and golden eyes, but he had his mother's soft features. He was handsome though and he was quite lively. Takeshi would sometimes watch his younger brother with curiosity, for how could such a happy thing have such an ugly nature to go along with it. The nature of a dog demon is not happy or good natured, it is an ugly nature that kills and maims. To be gentle and happy is not of a dog demon's nature, yet his mother and brother possess such traits. How could he be so different from his own mother and brother, for Takeshi felt no joy and he had no idea how to be gentle. His father from what he could tell was like this, yet he was good, yet he could be a good man when he could barely feel emotion at all. Takeshi had never been told that emotions were weak, yet somehow he always knew that they were, emotions caused weakness, which something that he could not allow. Takeshi watched his brother grow and he watched his father train him and Katsuo fought fearlessly, yet when he became badly wounded he would give himself up, he would accept defeat and somehow still maintain grace while doing it. Takeshi knew that he would never face defeat, he would never give up, and he just couldn't allow himself such a luxury. Sesshomaru began to see these differences in his sons, one possessed resolve, and would never give up fighting, for if he did he would face defeat, and the other was just as strong and would fight just as fearlessly, but he knew when give up and when to stop so he could preserve himself and get stronger and come back and fight. Both were equally strong, both his sons, yet they were so different. Both of them possessed traits that would be admirable. Katsuo could accept defeat with grace and dignity, and live and become stronger and comeback and defeat his opponent, but Takeshi will not accept defeat, he will fight without fear of death or pain and he will defeat his opponent or be killed. Both sons were powerful, but which one will overcome the other?

Shortly after Katsuo's 3rd birthday Rin became pregnant yet again. The pregnancy was relatively easy and the delivery was easy as well. Rin gave birth to yet another son whose hair was of silver and eyes of gold. Isamu was his name and he was a quiet child who never said much, but his actions alone spoke well enough. Isamu resembled his father physically and personality wise as well. Isamu was the persistent type, but he was not fearless, but that's what his strength sprouted from. He feared the cut of a blade and so he did everything possible to keep from being marred or killed by his father's sword. He eluded almost every attack and dodged all of his opponent's attacks and studied his opponent and found his weakness. Isamu would wait for the right opportunity and then attack when is opponent was at their weakest. He did not blindly fight, he calculated and countered every move, but even Isamu would be defeated by Takeshi, for Takeshi did not value his life and did not fear death nor pain so Isamu could not counter act his numbness towards pain. Takeshi did not care if he lived or died, he cared only for hid honor which in death and life must remain intact. Sesshomaru soon found that his eldest son was so distant from him and his other sons. Takeshi was in a class all of his own, he felt no pain, he felt no fear, he felt noting, and Sesshomaru had yet to found out if it was a strength or a weakness.

As time passed the differences in his sons became quite apparent and soon divided the sons. They were so different, that it was almost as though the only thing that bound them was blood. Takeshi looked upon his younger brothers with indifference, they were nothing alike to him and he was so different from them both that the division between them became great. Takeshi grew into a strong, handsome, young demon that was just as strong as his father. By the time he reached the age of 18, he was one of the most powerful dog demon lords there was. Katsuo and Isamu also grew to be strong, but they did not yet have the power to rival their brother. They always retained a certain look of loathing, when they gazed upon him. He was the most powerful, and he did not even hold his life and power dear. The dislike and differences held between them grew into resentment and hatred towards one another. Takeshi would always be separated somehow from the family, he would always be singled out, and he would always be in solitude. This would make him the most independent, but it would also make him the most alone. When Takeshi and the others finally became grown, Rin conceived once again. The pregnancy was the easiest and the delivery took relatively nothing. Rin gave birth to a beautiful daughter with silver hair and golden eyes. Seraphine was born right at twilight, and she opened her eyes to the beautiful, fiery red sunset. Seraphine's markings were curved like her mother's and her crescent moon was violet. She grew to be quite smart and beautiful; she was agile and deadly. She moved alike to the wind, and her attacks were quick and decisive. She was not alike to anyone of her brothers, except Takeshi. She took no meaning in her life and found that she did not care if she lived or died, but yet she did not care if she won or lost. She cared for others and that seemed to be the only thing she cared for. Seraphine disliked all of her brothers except for Takeshi, Takeshi intrigued her, and she him. Takeshi liked hearing her talk, he liked the way she acted, he liked her in all. She was the only one of his siblings that he actually cared for.

"Do you wish to kill me, take my sword, and become the demon lord of all?" Sesshomaru said, not even turning to face his son, who stood behind him. "If I said yes, would you fight me? If I said yes, like all your other sons, would you resent me?" Takeshi said with not even the hint of emotion in his voice. "No, father, I am strong, I am independent. I will not follow in the footsteps of my brothers, they are weak. But if you do wish to fight me, I will not be defeated, I will win, and I will take your sword." Takeshi said. "Do you really believe that even if you did defeat me, you could rule over all? You feel nothing, you feel the need to protect nothing; to be a great ruler you must have something to protect. Do you?" Sesshomaru then said. "I protect nothing and no one, because I know the only ones I wish to protect can protect themselves. I feel nothing towards those who cannot protect themselves." Takeshi then said. "Then you feel nothing, you protect nothing. If I fight you, I know you will die, because you will not face defeat, you will defeat me or die. If I fight you, I will not let up, and I will kill you." Sesshomaru said. "Father I will not fight you unless you wish me to. I know that if I fight you, and I defeat you, I will never be as great a ruler. I realize this." Takeshi said, his voice still retaining emotion. "But, I will not refrain from killing my brothers, if they so choose that as their fate. If they wish to battle me, and take my lands then I will battle them, and I will kill them." Takeshi said as he began to walk away from his father.

"Takeshi, why must you go?" Seraphine asked as they both sat there watching the sun begin to recede from the sky. "I must because I am banished. I refused to fight father, for I know that if I won, I would never be as great as he, and so I must leave and learn." Takeshi said. "Takeshi, you are one the greatest warriors I have ever known, but I know your fearlessness is your weakness, you fear nothing, for no loss is too great for you to fear. For you do not fear the loss of anything or anyone, and that is what you must learn. You must learn to want to protect, for if you do not you will not protect this kingdom." Seraphine said as she looked at the fiery red sunset. "Yes, indeed, the one thing that I thought was my biggest strength, turned out to be my biggest weakness." Takeshi said as he then realized that Seraphine was crying. Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke softly, "Takeshi, I understand how you are, I understand you, and you understand me. When you go I will be alone, I will be alone and misunderstood, so you must promise to come back. You must swear on your honor that you will comeback, stronger. You must swear, my brother, that you will come back for me, and you will finally be worthy of what you are endowed with. My brother… I am alone…" Takeshi then instantly took his crying sister in his arms and embraced her and said, "I swear I will come back, I swear you will never be alone, and I swear that someday I will be worthy enough to bare father's title." When the sun finally faded over the horizon, Seraphine was alone and Takeshi was gone.


	8. Sorry, Writers Block

I am sorry, I was going to continue this story and make it about, basically the next generation. But I am afraid that I have lost the desire to do so. I have a serious case of writers block, and I am contemplating just stopping the story. But if you would like for me to continue this story please say so because it is getting increasingly harder to write. I will continue if you wish for me to, but as of this moment I believe I will stop writing. If anyone would like to take this story on and make it their own, please contact me and I will happily give this story to you. I am sorry but I do not feel as though I can continue.


End file.
